yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sutekina Sato
Sutekina Sato is a third-year student in Classroom 3-1 attending Akademi High. Appearance Sutekina has brown hair with pink tips, pink eyes, and fair skin. She wears pink lipstick and a magenta headband. She wears magenta houndstooth stockings. Personality Sutekina is a bookworm. If you aim a camera at her, she will look suspiciously at the camera. If she witnesses a murder, she will run to the library and hide under a table. She is, for the most part, mature, incredibly smart, and sensitive to insults. She can't help but assist anyone who looks like they need help, which can take time out of her studying. She cares a lot about her appearance, wanting to look attractive, and will wash her hands after she shakes hands with Chiruka or Imi. Backstory Sutekina was born at 6:36 PM in a hospital in Sisuta Town. She grew up normally, with only a few important incidents scattered here and there. She met Nookina in her first year, and as she was horny and wondered what it was like to be in a relationship, they went on a few dates, and quickly got together. Relationships Nookina Katachi: Nookina and Sutekina are dating in secret. They care about each other very much, and would die for each other. Iri Benichiyo: Iri and Sutekina are good friends. Despite knowing that Iri is evil, she can't bring herself to hate her, and as such, they are still friends. Doremi Fasola: Doremi and Sutekina are acquaintances. They will occasionally hang out together in the library, but they usually only say hi in the hallways. Imari Byakuya: Imi and Sutekina hate each other, often ignoring each other whenever they cross paths. Chiruka Michiru: Sutekina hates Chiruka, and will not talk to her, even if Chiruka is trying to strike up a conversation. Quotes Witnessing murder: "What are you doing? Oh my gosh, get away from me!" Seeing a corpse: "Oh, my gosh, is that a corpse?" Seeing a corpse being dragged: "What are you doing? Is that a corpse?" Seeing a bloody uniform: "Why is there a bloody uniform lying about...?" Seeing someone covered in blood: "What are you covered in?" Seeing a pool of blood: "A pool...of...blood..." Seeing a weapon: "Why is this out in the open? Someone could get hurt!" Seeing someone carry a weapon: "Why are you carrying that weapon? It's against the rules, you know." Seeing someone insane: "I think you might need to see the nurse." Seeing someone laugh insanely: "I think you might need to see the counselor." Witnessing a panty shot: "Oh, my gosh, that's disgusting..." Victim of a panty shot: "What do you think you're doing?" Doused with water: "Tch...those delinquents and their pranks." Doused with blood: "Is this a part of the Occult Club's ritual?" Doused with gasoline: "What...what IS this?" Complimented: "Thank you." Being complimented too much: "I'd appreciate it if you stopped complimenting me." Gossiped to: "Oh." Reacting to a lie on the Internet: "No, that can't be true. I saw (name) somewhere else." Reacting to a truth on the Internet: "I can't believe that they'd do that! That's terrible!" Task request: "Um, I left my headband in the locker room. Can you please get it?" Task accepted: "Oh! Um...thank you!" Task denied: "Oh, I see. It's fine." Task completed: "I didn't think you'd actually do it...thank you! Feel free to call me for anything in the future!" Trying to talk after a murder: "Don't cite the dark magic to me, witch. I was there when it was written." Being asked to follow you: "Okay." Being asked to go away: "Um...I mean...okay, I guess?" Being asked to distract someone: "That doesn't sound suspicious at all." Being asked for a favor: "Sure, what do you need?" Trivia * Sutekina will sing while bathing in the locker room. * Sutekina has though about becoming a furry. Her final decision was no. * Sutekina's favorite song is Fukkiretta. * Sutekina's favorite movie is Grave of the Fireflies. * Sutekina eats fairy bread every day for breakfast. * I've had this OC since I started using this wikia. Category:OCs Category:Fuhuhuhuhu's OCs Category:Female Category:Bisexual Category:Biromantic Category:3rd Years Category:Classroom 3-1 Category:Bookworm Category:Human Category:Hypnosis Club